


The Art of Golden Scars

by samvelg



Series: Sith Tattoo Verse [2]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode I: The Phantom Menace, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: AU of an AU, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Body Horror, Canon Rewrite, Gen, Rituals, Sith, Sith Anakin Skywalker, Sith Obi-Wan, Sith Qui-Gon, Sith Ritual Tattoos, Sith Shenanigans, Slavery, TPM Rewrite, Tatooine Slave Culture, Tattoos
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-06
Updated: 2017-08-06
Packaged: 2018-12-11 22:54:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11724291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/samvelg/pseuds/samvelg
Summary: Obi-Wan Kenobi has been training under his Sith Master Qui-Gon Jinn for many years, and is currently undergoing his Sith Trials. At the request of the Supreme Chancellor they travel to Naboo to negotiate a dispute with the Trade Federation, and end up thrown into a series of events which will change the fate of the galaxy forever.With a new Line of Sith emerging from the shadows, and a chance meeting with a young slave who might be the key to everything, Obi-Wan must balance his dedication to both the Dark Side and to the Republic.





	The Art of Golden Scars

**Author's Note:**

  * For [norcumi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/norcumi/gifts), [dogmatix](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dogmatix/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Start of the Line](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3810622) by [dogmatix](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dogmatix/pseuds/dogmatix), [norcumi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/norcumi/pseuds/norcumi). 



> I've been a bit slow with updates for The Left-Hand Path because life, and also because I'm currently writing about 6 different fics, if you count all the various works within the Sith Tattoo Verse I'm slowing fleshing out plus two Original Trilogy era ones I'm flailing over. But I fiiinally got the inspiration to bang out the first chapter for this one so I can start posting, which I'm very excited about. I've actually written a whole bunch for this work but thanks to my bad habit of not writing chronologically I haven't been able to post anything until now.
> 
> Gifted to norcumi and dogmatix for writing the original works which inspired all of this, and because they are wonderful human beings.

Obi-Wan felt the telltale shudder of the hyperdrive as the _Radiant VII_ returned to realspace, and reluctantly emerged from his meditation.

They'd made good time on their journey to Naboo, and he knew his Master would be pleased. The Trade Federation blockading a whole planet was a situation no-one wanted to continue a second longer than it had to, especially as it could set a dangerous precedent if they couldn't find a quick solution. It was dire enough that the Supreme Chancellor had asked them to travel to Naboo in secret to resolve the conflict, even though the Senate was tied up in red tape and unable to do anything about it.

Stretching as he rose to his feet, he grit his teeth in annoyance at the actions of the cowardly Trade Federation. Such petty, underhanded tactics were designed solely to dominate through cheap intimidation and governmental corruption. If you were trying to start a war you should just start a war, not dress it up in political theatrics.

He felt his Master's amusement as his bad mood floated down their bond, and he scowled. _Are you so eager for bloodshed my young Apprentice?_

Obi-Wan huffed. _No Master. I just hate the pageantry, it's pointless. We all know the Federation is corrupt and at fault here, we should be allowed to deal with them accordingly._

 _Ah, if only._ Qui-Gon sighed dramatically. _Imagine how quickly we could resolve all the nonsense we deal with if only we could just kill everyone. The galaxy would be so much quieter._

That made him laugh quietly to himself. _It's unkind to tease Master._ He purred, stretching languidly before sitting to put his boots back on. _Just what kind of example are you setting for my impressionable young ears?_

 _If you're quite done sassing your Master, come and meet me on the bridge._ Qui-Gon replied sternly, though Obi-Wan could sense how hard he was having to fight a smile. _I want to board right away and I want this kriffing mission over and done with so we can get back to your Sith Trials._

Obi-Wan grinned and rubbed his chest where the soft folds of his Jedi robes covered the raised black lines of his  _Hyal Ashaatul_ tattoos in anticipation.

_Yes, my Master._

 

******

 

They were escorted to an empty meeting room by a gleaming silver protocol droid called TC-14, who bowed politely and spouted some meaningless, courteous drivel before leaving, promising that the Trade Federation envoys would be with them soon.

"I have a bad feeling about this Master." Obi-Wan said as they lowered their hoods, looking around the room suspiciously.

"I don't sense anything." Qui-Gon replied, also surveying the room.

He scowled, his annoying talent for prescience tickling relentlessly at the back of his mind. "It's not about the mission Master, not exactly. It's something elsewhere, something elusive."

"Don't surrender to your anxieties Obi-Wan. Acknowledge and conquer your feelings, and then keep your focus here and now where it belongs."

"But Master Yoda said I should be mindful of the future." Obi-Wan retorted. His Master was notoriously distrustful of prescience, and while Obi-Wan's foresight had occasionally proven useful over the years, it was more often than not a double-edged sword and still something they never quite agreed on.

"And you will take the advice of a Jedi over your Master?" Qui-Gon said primly with a raised eyebrow. "Centre yourself on the moment, for that's the only thing you can touch. And be mindful of the duplicitous nature of the Dark Side, young Apprentice."

Obi-Wan smirked. "Yes, my Master."

Moving over to a viewport they stood together, hands folded calmly in the sleeves of their robes and looked out over the picturesque, swirling blue and white planet of Naboo.

"How do you think this Trade Viceroy will deal with the Chancellor's demands?" He wondered out loud.

"These Federation types are cowards." His Master declared. "The negotiations will be short."

By the time TC-14 reappeared with a tray of drinks and still no Viceroy, they'd moved to sit at the conference table and Obi-Wan was getting impatient.

"Is it in their nature to make us wait this long?" He grumbled, taking a glass from the droid as it stopped politely at his elbow. The Jedi weren't always entirely welcome when they intervened in diplomatic affairs, but they were generally still treated with courtesy.

Qui-Gon shook his head as he took a glass of his own. "No. I sense an unusual amount of fear for something as trivial as this trade dispute."

A second before it happened the Force screamed a warning, and they were on their feet lightsabers drawn just as an explosion rocked the ship. TC-14 was startled, dropping their tray and apologising profusely as green-white gas began to hiss into the room through a series of vents.

"Dioxys." Qui-Gon warned, and they both took a deep breath as they powered down their lightsabers.

They kept still, keeping their eyes closed to protect them from the gas and conserving oxygen until the doors were opened by what sounded like a squad of droids who clearly expected them to already be dead. At his Master's unspoken signal, they reignited their lightsabers and attacked.

 _We must get to the bridge and confront the Viceroy._ Qui-Gon said while beheading a droid that had gotten a bit too close.

_Yes Master._

They fought and slashed their way down the hall, taking out more squads of battle droids as they went. It seemed like an excessive amounts for a trade blockade, but clearly something big was happening and the Trade Federation were not playing by the usual rules.

By the time they arrived at the bridge it was already locked down, so Obi-Wan stood guard wrecking droids and deflecting blaster bolts while Qui-Gon sank his lightsaber into the thick durasteel of the doors and began to cut an opening. He was halfway though when he heard the telltale clunks of blast doors slamming into place, and cursed to himself.

 _Such language Master._ Obi-Wan laughed, blood singing with the thrill of combat as he reduced another unfortunate droid to scrap.

 _Now is not the time for your impudence Apprentice!_ Qui-Gon snapped, growing increasingly furious at the obstacle keeping him from his target and plunging his lightsaber into the durasteel up to the hilt. Channeling his rage through the spitting plasma of his blade, he felt out with the Force and experienced a rush of satisfaction at the fear and disbelief suddenly spiking on the other side of the door. Clearly he was making progress.

"Master, Destroyers!"

Swearing again, Qui-Gon pulled his lightsaber out of the bridge doors and came up to stand shoulder to shoulder with Obi-Wan. The new droids were a lot bigger and deadlier looking, and once they stopped rolling and unfolded, to the shock of the two Sith they actually generated their own shields before opening fire.

"Shield generators." Obi-Wan spat, deflecting the intense blaster fire. He wished so badly he could just fry the kriffing things with his Force Lighting, could feel the tingle in his fingertips and snarled with the effort it was taking to rein in his desire to scorch metal and circuits until they were _char_.

His Master must have felt his difficulties and, not willing to risk an outburst while they were inevitably under video surveillance, decided on a new course of action. "It's a standoff, let's move."

Using Force-enhanced speed they raced off down the corridor, destroyers in hot pursuit. As they built up speed and turned a corner, Obi-Wan spotted an opening high up in the ceiling. _Look Master, a ventilation shaft. There won't be cameras in there, we can lose them._

 _Good call Apprentice._ Qui-Gon said, flipping up towards the opening while opening it with the Force, Obi-Wan following close behind.

They did indeed lose the droids chasing them as they crawled through the innards of the ship. Obi-Wan was lucky in that he was small and compact enough to be able to navigate the vents with little difficulty, but Qui-Gon and his significantly longer limbs were having some difficulty.

Finally, after a lot of difficulty and no small amount of swearing, they dropped down from the vent and landed soundlessly on the floor of the cavernous hanger, hiding behind crates of supplies.

"Battle droids?" Obi-Wan noted incredulously, staring out at the rows upon rows of droids being packed onto landing craft. "It's an invasion army."

"This is an odd play for the Trade Federation." Qui-Gon agreed. He turned to look at his Apprentice. "We must warn the Naboo, and contact Chancellor Valorum. Let's split up, stow away on separate transports and meet down on the surface."

"You were right about one thing Master." Obi-Wan said with an impish smile. "The negotiations were short."

Qui-Gon sighed the sigh of someone who was long-suffering, but there was a twinkle in his eye. "Whatever will I do with you Obi-Wan?" He said warmly, tugging on the long braid behind his right ear. He wasn't really a Padawan, but his Master still seemed to delight in him having to grow out a braid so he could tease him with it mercilessly.

Obi-Wan huffed, rolling his eyes but secretly pleased at the affectionate gesture. "I'm not sure Master, but I will of course defer to the wisdom of my elders."

The older man laughed softly, already moving off towards one of the transports. "You brat. Keep your head down, and be careful."

**Author's Note:**

> Sith Language Notes:
> 
> Hyal Ashaatul - "To crave victory." This large tattoo at the centre of the chest signifies the beginning of the bearer's Sith Trials. They get additional parts of the tattoo for each trial they complete until it's done, at which point they are considered a full Sith Lord.
> 
> https://darksidepride.tumblr.com/


End file.
